percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 6
Chapter 6 ''' '''Theresa P.O.V Of course, I couldn't get any peace. Even during my sleep. In the dream, I saw a women sitting in front of a hairdresser. Her skin was flawless, her skin was a perfect tan and wore perfect make-up. Her hair was long and flowing, while her eyes bright. She wore a sleeve-less pink dress that reached her knees, and complimented her figure. I knew I was looking at the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. She sat, combing her hair and looking into the mirror, oblivious to the guy that just appeared in the room with her. Christopher. I was surprised with his current appearance. His t-shirt was rip, revealling a lot of his chest. The chain-link designs that used to only cover his arm and his left eye. Now it covered almost his entire torso, and half of his face. "Hello Aphrodite." The Other's voice came from Christopher's mouth. "I expected you to come." Aphrodite stood up, and walked towards Christopher and looked at him in the eye. "Do you remember when I gave you that jacket?" "No I do not-" "I was talking to Christopher, not you!" Aphrodite snapped. The Other's scowled using Christopher's face but said nothing. "I gave you that jacket so that your wings would not accidentally come on, and to make sure you have at least some clothing when you wings rip through your clothing." The Other did not say anything, Aphrodite continued. "I gave you Dellilah. I made sure she was yours, and you hers. Then after her passing, Theresa. I tried to make you happy, so try to atone for my sins." "It was not enough Aphrodite." The Other said. "I will still destroy you." "I see." Aphrodite said. "Fine, destroy me. I will not retaliate." The Other raised his hand, in it was a sword made of darkness. Before his attack could connect, it was blocked by another. His eyes blazing like fire, Ares. "I will not let you hurt her!" Ares exclaimed. "Then I shall destroy you first." The Other exclaimed. Then they fought, on par with each other's combat capability. While Aphrodite stood back looking utterly defeated. "Why do you want to destroy us so much Christopher? Didn't we raise you?!" Ares exclaimed. "You lied to me! My life! Everything was a lie!" The Other said, he expressed his pain and anguish through Christopher's face. "I will kill all of you! I shall be the new ruler of this world and the Olympians will be no more!" Shock registered on Ares's face. That moment of vulnerability was all it took for the Other to strike. Ares fell to the floor. Ares looked straight up at Christopher. "I was wrong. I trained you in sword-fighting. I respected your sense of duty to protect your friend, how much you sacrificed for your friends." The Other raised the sword. "I'm sorry Christopher. I'm sorry." The Other plunged the sword into Ares's chest. The Other then turned his attention to Aphrodite. The chain-link designs seemed to grow longer than they were a few minutes ago. "Do you have anything to say?" The Other asked her. "Nothing at all." She replied, right before the Other swung his sword at her. I woke up in cold sweat, panting. "Theresa! Hey, you okay?" Allison, who was sleeping in the Nyx cabin with me, asked, moving with a speed normal to warriors. "Yeah I'm okay." I said. "What did you see?" She asked. "What?" "What did you see?" Allison repeated. She knew that I had a dream, how? "You might want to sit down. This one is a dozey." I said. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 7|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 18:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page